This invention generally relates to an indicator for an instrument panel. More particularly, this invention relates to an analog pointer that points to a digital display and provides for viewing through a pointer.
A vehicle instrument panel includes a dial face including numbers or other indicators utilized for indicating a vehicle operating parameter such as speed, and engine rpm. A movable pointer rotates relative to the dial face to provide the desired indication of the measured operating parameter. In some applications, additional information is displayed on the dial face by way of a digital display. The information displayed on the digital display is programmable and selectable to enable the display of many different items of desired information. The many different items of information that can be displayed on such a digital display are desirable so that more information can be displayed without requiring additional instrument displays.
Disadvantageously, a digital display is limited in the resolution that can practically be displayed. The use of a digital display even in a graphical format is limited by the limitations on resolution provided by an individual LED device. Additionally, a pointer for the gauge can partially cover some of the digital display during operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a vehicle information display that provides desired resolution for several different vehicle performance criteria and that provides an unimpeded view of the digital display no matter what the position of a pointer.